wajib militer Kyuhyun
by cho403
Summary: Kyuhyun harus menjalani wamil tanpa game-gamenya. bagaimanakah nasih Kyuhyun? yeahh.. tersiksa itu pasti XD


**Wajib Militer Kyuhyun**

**Cast : Kyuhyun and Super Junior.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ancur, gaje, abal, ajaib, dll.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Hoamm" aku terbanggun saat mentari mulai menyinari kamarku lewat celah-celah jendela kamar.

Ku endarkan pandanganku untuk melihat Sungmin hyung. Ternyata dia sudah bangun, terlihat dari tempat tidurnya yang telah rapi. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku telah siap dengan t-shirt biru laut dengan skin jeans hitam selutut menuju dapur sambil menenteng kekasih setiaku, PSP.

Aku melihat para Hyungdeulku telah berkumpul dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan ditambah wajah mereka yang masih kucel kaya baju yang belum digosok. Aku menatap Leeteuk hyung dan yang lainnya sedang menunduk serentak.

Kuturuni anak tangga dorm dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan. Kenapa wajah mereka ditekuk begitu?

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa wajahnya pada ditekuk?"tanyaku pada mereka yang masih menunduk.

'Hek? Ada apaan sih?'

"Oh aku tahu pasti karna tak ada sarapan, ne?"

Ya. Semenjak Wookie hyung wamil kami sering mendelivery makanan. Atau palingan yang masak hanya Teukie hyung atau Sungmin hyung. Yang lainnya kan sama saja sepertiku, walaupun parahan penyakitku ketimbang mereka.

Semuanya dengan serentak mengeleng. Shindong hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung menunjuk meja makan.

"Tuh, makanan masih banyak"kata Eunhyuk hyung dengan wajah mengenaskan.

"Lalu kenapa wajah kalian mengenaskan seperti itu? Mandilah sana! Biasanya juga Teuki hyung, Heechul hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan Siwon hyung sudah pada mandi. Tapi, kenapa hari ini kalian seperti kebo begitu?"

"Udah deh jangan banyak curcol. Mending sini duduk"kata Heechul hyung dengan wajah seramnya.

"Kau tahu ini tahun berapa?"kata Leeteuk hyung, kontan aku melihat kalender yang tergantung diruang tengah.

"Hmm… 2016,bukan?"

"Kau tahu artinya?" 'artinya?' jelas aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau- kau akan wamil"

"WHATTSSS"

**Kyuhyun POV end**

Dengan tampang gusar dan tak bersemangat Kyuhyun mendatangi kantor SM yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari dormnya. Kyuhyun sempat disapa oleh beberapa teman-teman semenejementnya namun hanya Kyuhyun balas dengan senyuman singkat.

"Ada apa Oppa?"Tanya Seohyun yang kebetulan lewat dan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

'ZEEPP…'

Kyuhyun kembali menghilang meninggalkan senyuman memasuki ruangan milik Soo Man tanpa semangat.

'akhir dari kebebasan'batinnya miris.

"Ah? Akhirnya kau datang juga Kyu" sapa Soo Man. Manager Hyung Nim duduk dipojokkan ruangan dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

'Dua artisku datang satu pergi! Hufftt cape aku mengurusnya'batin manager Hyung Nim pasrah.

"Kau sudah tahu maksudku memanggilmu?"

"Hmm… mana jadwal yang harus aku batalkan?" kata Kyuhyun malas.

"Tak ada. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri. Wamilmu akan dilakukan enam bulan lagi"

"Yah terserahlah."

"Kenapa kau pasrah begitu? Biasanya kau yang paling banyak omel Kyu?"Hyung Nim memandang Kyuhyun setengah percaya.

"Untuk apa? Membuang tenaga. Toh, tetap akan ada wamil"Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli.

"Heh, jangan lesu seperti ini. Hyungdeulmu juga beginikan dulunya?dan sekarang sisa kau"

"Aku tahu. Aku balik dulu" Kyuhyun hendak berdiri. Namun perkataan Soo Man menambah pusing kepalanya.

"Dan kau tak bisa membawa game-game mu Kyu"

'B.R.A.K'

Kyuhyun pun pingsan ditempat. Dengan cekatan Hyung Nim dan Soo Man membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit setelah menelpon Leeteuk CS.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa pening dikepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang walaupun wajahnya masih pucat seperti mayat hidup.

"Kyu, Gwaechanayeo?"Tanya mereka serempak.

"Eunghh"lenguh Kyuhyun.

"Sulit ku percaya. Kau hanya pingsan gara-gara game-gamemu Kyu"kata Hyung Nim sambil tersenyum polos.

"Game ku"

'B.R.A.K' Kyuhyun kembali pingsan. Dengan segera kesepuluh hyungdeul Kyuhyun mendeathglare Hyung Nim yang langsung sweetdrop.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali sadar dan bergumam lirih terdengar dari suaranya yang parau.

"Hyung… game ku"lirihnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu jangan dipikirkan."kata Leeteuk sambil mengelus-elus surai coklat caramel milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa mereka selama dua tahun, hyung?"Kyuhyun terisak sedih.

"Ck jangan kekanakan Cho Kyuhyun. Itu hanya dua tahun. Setelah itu kau bisa main game-gamemu sampai kau puas."ledek Heechul.

"Aish.. apa aku boleh membawa PSP ku saja?"Kyuhyun memelas.

"Tidak"semua member mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serentak.

"ANDWAE!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi.

Dengan langkah gontai tak bersemangat, malas, letih, dan lesu Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya sambil mengeret kopernya, dirinya sudah siap dengan baju wamilnya. Kyuhyun memakai topi ala tentara dengan poni yang masih menjembul. Menenggerkan kacamata bening berbingkai hitamnya dihidung mancungnya. Wajahnya yang lesu tetap tak menggurangi pesona dan ketampanannya.

"Kyu, kau tampan juga dengan baju seperti itu. Dulu waktu tahun 2012 kau menjadi seorang pilot muda di musicalmu, kau juga tampan dan sekarang kau menggunakan baju ala tentara militer juga tak kalah tampannya" puji Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan bercanda hyung… aku sedang berduka"kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak karuan.

"ahaha… aku jadi pengen lihat wajah magnae setan kita dengan kepala yang plontos ahaha" cekikik Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Awas kau hyung. Pulang wamil nanti akan kuhabisi kalian" Kyuhyun menatap garang kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung diam dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh atletis Siwon.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Kyu. Jagalah dirimu dan jangan lupa berdoa."dakwah Siwon.

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Aku berharap aku bisa membawa PSP ku" kata Kyuhyun ngawur.

"Sampai kapan pun tak akan ada peraturan dalam wamil boleh membawa PSP Kyuhyun" sahut Kibum dengan kepala yang masih plontos.

Lima bulan yang lalu Kibum dan Ryeowook telah kembali dari acara wamilnya. Dan sekarang dibulan keenamnya Kyuhyun lah yang akan mengantikan mereka dalam acara wajib militernya.

"Kajja Kyu. Kita sudah ditunggu mobil"

Bertambah gontailah langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun memainkan gamenya lewat PSPnya saat diperjalanan menuju lokasi untuk wamil. Kyuhyun sangat asik dengan dunianya bersama gamenya melupakan beban yang harus dia tempuh selama dua tahun kedepan tanpa game-gamenya.

Dua jam masa perjalanan. Keduabelas namja tampan itu sampai pada lokasi dimana Kyuhyun akan menjalani wajib militernya. Semua member mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan game portablenya.

"Kyu, sudah sampai" kata Wookie yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sekali. Kau ngebut ya hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang kali ini membawa mobil menjadi supir sehari untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah dijalan hampir dua jam setengah Kyuhyun. Kau nya saja yang tidak sadar"kata Siwon sambil terkekeh renyah.

"Aishh aku kira perjalanannya akan memakan waktu berhari-hari" kata Kyuhyun polos.

'PLAK'

'BUGH'

"ADAW"ringgis Kyuhyun saat Hyungdeulnya mengeplak dan menjitak kepalanya dengan serempak.

"Kompak sekali" kata Kyuhyun ditengah ringisannya.

Kyuhyun dan kesebelas namja tampan itu turun dari mobil VAN berwarna hitam itu. PSP Kyuhyun sudah diambil oleh Hyung Nim secara paksa dan penuh derai air mata dari Kyuhyun pastinya.

"Kyu masuk" titah Hyung Nim sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Ruangan apa ini?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang binggung.

"Ruang rehabilitasi" celetuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Minta mati sekarang hah?"Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Bukan lah Kyu, ini tempat kau untuk memotong rambut"

"Apa?ANDWAE" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlarian mengitari lapangan serta taman kecil yang ada dilokasi wajib militer itu. Semua member mengejar Kyuhyun layaknya anak ayam yang lari dari kandangnya.

"ANDWAE…ANDWAE… SHIREO HYUNG… JEBBAL"teriak-teriak Kyuhyun.

"Heh? Mau lari kemana?"

"HUWAAA" Kyuhyun terjungkal saat dirinya bersembunyi dibalik pohon beringin. Bokong Kyuhyun sukses mengecup mesra dan penuh gairah dengan tanah yang ada taman pojokkan tempat wajib militer Kyuhyun.

"Hek? Siapa kau? Ahjusshi enyahlah kau… kenapa wajahmu seram sekali? Oprasi plastik sana! Kau membuatku takut…. HUWAA… JANGAN MENDEKAT AHJUSSHI"omel Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah namja paruh baya yang sepertinya seumuran denga Soo Man, wajahnya yang tua dengan kumis yang tebal dan beberapa penak-pernik berperang, ditambah coretan-coretan penyamaran khas tentara ingin perang menambah kesan yang mengerikan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Heh? Aku tentara yang akan melatihmu selama kau ada disini. Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku seram. Dari pada kau? ada namja dengan wajah manis seperti itu"ledek tentara seram itu.

"Aku memang manis dari lahir mau diapakan? Dan ditambah aku tampan! Ahjusshi kumohon menjauhlah"Kyuhyun kembali memelas dengan ditodong senapan laras panjang milik tentara itu, Kim sersan menggiring Kyuhyun layaknya tersangka untuk masuk kesebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk mencukur rambut para artis yang siap wamil.

"Ah? Mianhae Kim sersan. Kyuhyun memang sedikit takut dengan pemandangan serba hijau yang kau pakai, karna dia takut dengan sayuran" Leeteuk membungkukkan kepalanya beberapa kali memohon maaf dan diikuti para member yang masih menunggu proses pemotongan rambut Kyuhyun.

'Aishhh'

'Kya'

'Jangan'

'Huwa andwae model rambut busuk macam apa ini?'

'Hah? Rambut indahku. Aish pakai ini?! Huwaaa lembek-lembek! Lengket! DAN APA INI?'

Teriakan Kyuhyun sampai terdengar hingga luar ruangan. Kyuhyun sedang dirias ala tentara mau perang lengkap dengan coret-coretan diwajah stoicknya yang tampan.

"Ah? Tak apa Leeteuk-shi. Dia hanya belum terbiasa"Kim sersan berucap maklum.

"Aku harap Kim sersan tidak memberikannya sayuran"pesan Wookie.

"Waeyeo? Apa cuman karna dia tidak suka?"

"Dia juga alergi Kim sersan"sahut Sungmin.

"Baiklah"

'B.R.A.A.K'

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan cara yang kasar. Memperlihatkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker dan menutupi kepalanya dengan topi hitamnya dengan erat.

"Kyuhyun!"teriak para member.

"Apa? Jangan lihat aku. Pulanglah Hyung aku akan baik-baik saja"kata Kyuhyun lesu.

"Kami akan pulang setelah kau membuka topi dan maskermu itu" goda Eunhyuk

"Kau benar-benar bosan hidup ya hyung" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sudahlah Kyu buka saja. Toh hanya kami yang melihat"ujar Sungmin yang ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"KYUHYUN!"teriak Kim sersan yang melihat Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas topinya dahulu dan lalu masker penutup wajahnya.

"WAH!KAU MASIH TAMPAN"kata mereka semua takjub.

"Jangan bercanda"

"Kyuhyun-shi kau artis pertama yang aku lihat masih saja tampan walau wajahmu dicoret-coret seperti itu. Aku serius" kata Kim sersan jujur.

Memang Kyuhyun masih terlihat tampan dengan dandanannya. Wajah stoicknya terus memancarkan pesona dan ketampanan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum getirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kami sungguhan Kyu."ucap Heechul ikut takjub.

Sesaat setelah itu mereka saling berpelukkan dan berfotoria dengan Kyuhyun sebelum sersan Kim memanggil Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam kandang wamil. Semuanya menanggis haru. Tak ada yang berbuat jahil, membuat mereka tertawa, merasa jengkel, hidup mereka benar-benar tidak akan berwarna dua tahun kedepan, itulah pikiran mereka terutama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam asramanya masih dengan derai air matanya.

Tak terasa Kyuhyun sudah sebulan berada di Camp wamil ini, sempat lima hari Kyuhyun tak mau makan, alasannya tak nafsu, makanannya kurang enak, kurang menggairahkan dan masih banyak lagi. Kyuhyun menjalani hari-hari terberatnya dengan ikhlas dan penuh kesabaran.

Mulai dari bangun pagi, membersihkan camp, menjalani latihan senjata, lompat sana lompat sini untuk menghindari genangan air, panjat sana panjat sini, merangkak, sembunyi disemak-semak, dihukum karna terlambat latihan, berlarian menyusuri camp, jaga malam, dan sampai latihan pertahanan untuk perang dijalaninya selama dua tahun tanpa game.

'Tak terlalu buruk, karna aku masih bisa menembak mereka seperti digame saat latihan menembak dengan peluru isi cat. Dan teori-teori perang yang sangat akurat ditambah alat-alat perang yang cangih. Aku jadi ingat game counter strike! YEY..'

Dua tahun sudah Kyuhyun menjalani penderitaannya. Dengan kepulangannya sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa bahagia dan ia merasakan adanya benih kedewasaan pada dirinya.. yahh walaupun tak terlalu dominan dan masih banyakkan sifat evilnya. Namun itulah Kyuhyun, sifatnya yang jahil lah yang membuat semua orang merindukannya termasuk keduabelas hyung nya.

'Hyung aku akan segera pulang'Pekik Kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dengan segera Kyuhyun OnLine dan menulis statusnya di Twitter serta jejaring lainnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sudah pulang wamil. Gerbang hitam terbuat dari baja dilapisi pagar besi berduri itu terbuka dihadapan Kyuhyun menampakkan keempat belas sahabatnya dan manager mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata haru dan bahagianya. Kim sersan datang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu.. jangan lupakan apa yang telah aku ajarkan padamu,ne. apa setelah ini kau akan melupakanku sebagai sersan yang selalu mengawasimu selama dua tahun?"Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab dia malah berlari kearah Hyungdeulnya. Kim sersan memandang Kyuhyun dengan hati yang perih dan pandangan yang kecewa.

'Sebenci itukah dirinya padaku?' gumam Kim sersan.

Saat Kim sersan ingin berbalik menuju pos penjaga, Kyuhyun memanggilnya sambil berlarian seperti anak kecil.

"SERSAN KIM!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Kim sersan menoleh kearahnya.

'B.R.U.G.H'

Tubuh ramping Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat.

"sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah melupakan ajaran dan dirimu SERSAN KIM" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Gomawo atas segalanya"

"Cheonmanneyeo Kyuhyun. Lalu kenapa kau malah tadi berlari kearah hyungdeulmu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku?"Kim sersan memandang heran kearah Kyuhyun yang malah menyerigai setan.

"INI…KITA FOTO BARENG,NE."Kyuhyun langsung mengambil selca dirinya bersama Kim sersan begitu juga dengan Hyungdeulnya, mereka semua berfoto bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun dan keempat belas namja tampan itu melambaikan tangannya saat rombongannya ingin meninggalkan camp wamil Kyuhyun. Kim sersan menitikkan air matanya.

'Kau adalah tentara yang paling aneh Kyuhyun. Kau memang tak jago dalam segala halnya. Tapi otakmu sangat cerdas kau bisa menyusun rencana perang yang aku tugaskan dengan baik, benar, dan akurat. Kau malah lebih professional dari pada aku. Kau layak menjadi tentara sungguhan Cho Kyuhyun' gumamnya banga terhadap Kyuhyun.

Dengan tampang yang cerah Kyuhyun kembali memainkan gamenya, dengan wajah maklum keempat belas namja tampan itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum maklum.

"rasanya seperti baru kembali kesurga" kata Kyuhyun yang mengundang tawa para member.

Sekarang aku sudah mengerti akan rasa nasionalisme yang tinggi, walaupun aku sudah mengerti akan teori perjuangan hidup. Tapi, perjuangan dalam mempertahankan Negara sangatlah susah. Perlu logika yang masuk akal.

Dengan jalan damai, tak perlu lagi ada perang! Aku senang bisa kembali hidup normal. Aku akan lebih menghargai waktuku. Diusiaku yang tak terlalu muda lagi aku akan mencoba lebih tegar dan dewasa. Tapi, sampai kapan aku harus memisahkan diri dengan rerumputan hijau yang selalu menghiasi piring makanku (read:sayur) aku benci akan hal itu. Mungkin sampai mati aku tak akan memakannya.

Peduli apa?

Uwahhh senangnya keluar dari camp itu dan sekarang SUPER JUNIOR kembali utuh seutuh-utuhnya tanpa wamil!

2018~~ saranghae!

**FIN~~**

**Ahaha saya kembali mempublishkan FF ajaib bin gaje made in Cho403 ^^ **

**Saya menggucapkan seribu terimakasih buat para readerdeul yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff aneh ini #kalauada.**

**FF ini saya buat hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja… **

**Jadi, jangan diambil hati ya kalau ada yang merasa kurang pas dengan segala percakapan dan jalan ceritanya.**

**Ok. See you next time readerdeul… **

**Kalau banyak yang review saya akan kembali mempublish cerita lucu (mungkin) buatan saya (haha..) **

**\(^o^)/**


End file.
